


Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been separated by life, work, and their spouses for years. Both are getting a divorce from their spouse and decide to take a holiday to some lake. Thing is it’s the same lake. They meet and get to talking about how their lives went after Hogwarts. Spending time together the tension starts to rise, will they allow themselves to let go or will they run from what they are feeling again?





	Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

 

Hermione sat staring out at the lake, knees to her chest, silent tears flowing. She was tired and she missed him. Through all the broken promises and lies; she still missed his presence. She didn't want to get a divorce, but she knew it was best. Wiping tears from her eyes, she stands determined to make the most of this vacation. Hell, it's the only vacation she's had in years. She turns to head towards her room, thinking she may go get a drink, determined to have a good time.

 

“Hermione!” she hears

 

Looking around, she spots a familiar face standing on the edge of the lake walking towards her.

 

“Harry! Is that you?” she asks.

 

He makes it to her and embraces her in a warm, tight hug. Hugging him back, Hermione can feel the muscles under his shirt. _“Holy Merlin he's gotten muscular,”_ she thinks to herself.

 

“How are you ‘Mione?” he asks while ending the embrace.

 

“I've been better. I've recently had some uh… stuff come up and decided I needed a break from the ministry. You?”

 

“Well, I guess I could say the same. Work has been so overwhelming, let's say it hasn't been the best few years.”

 

“Would you like to get a drink or something from the bar?” Hermione asks. “Speaking of, where is Ginny? I wouldn't mind to catch up with her too.”

 

“Sure, but she isn't here, I came alone.”

 

Hermione can see the sadness in his eyes so doesn't push any further.

 

“Well, I need to go back to my room, clean up and change. Meet you at the bar in about an hour?”

 

“Sounds good,” Harry replies with a nod.

 

“Harry, it's really good seeing you. It's been too long”

 

“That it has Hermione, that it has,” he says with a smile.

 

Turning her back to him, she begins the climb back to the lodge. Taking the steps two at a time, excited to see her friend. She makes it back to her room, she slips the keycard in the door but has to jiggle it, before hearing a click and stepping in. She slips her flats off at the door, deciding to go wash up.

 

Making her way to the bathroom, she slips the card in her purse and throws it on the bed. She pulls her bathing suit cover off and undoes her bathing suit top, letting it fall to the floor. She stops and pulls the bottoms off and steps into the bathroom. Reaching over she cuts the water on, letting it warm before stepping in.

 

The water hits her back and she relishes at the moment, the warm water soothing her tense muscles. She grabs her loofah and squeezes some body wash onto it lathering it up with her hands. Washing her arms, she moves her breasts, the sensation sending a shiver down her spine. She moans, not having felt that sensation in a long time.

 

Her thoughts slip to her and Cormac in she shower, when he would bend her over and take her from behind. She drops the loofah and starts playing with her breasts, pinching and pulling at the hardened nipples. She moves one hand down her slick body, coming to a stop at her throbbing clit. Once again she pictures Cormac and her in the shower, this time him straddled in front of her, head between her thighs.

 

She begins massaging it slowly, moaning at the sensation. Taking her time she gently rubs herself until picking up speed, moving faster and faster and then slips her fingers inside her, feeling the warm wetness, causing her body to tingle.

 

“Ohhh,” she moans

 

She steps back and lets her body lean against the shower, and props her leg on the edge for better leverage. She starts going faster and faster, while simultaneously pulling at her nipples. Wanting to feel more she adds another finger and pushes deeper inside herself till she hits her spot and rubs it over and over. She can feel her orgasm building and grabs the wall looking for some support for her shaking legs.

 

Then, right before she climaxes, her thoughts switch to Harry, and she remembers his embrace and how his muscles felt against her, and she came hard, body shaking, her legs feeling like jelly. She stands for a minute, letting the water wash over her, then quickly finishes washing off and steps out. Wrapping a towel around herself she steps into her room.

 

“Why did you think of him Hermione, that used to be your best friend,” she wonders aloud. “He is your old best friends husband for Merlin's sake”

 

Feeling ashamed she doesn't know if she can face him. She sits on her bed and falls back, pondering if she should even leave her room. Deciding she deserves to have fun, she sits up and pulls herself off the bed, walking to the closet. She rummages through the outfits she brought, deciding to go casual. She slips on a tight pair of jeans, and grabs her red silk blouse and pulls it on, leaving the top button; unbuttoned. Looking in the mirror, she notices a bit of cleavage showing and her jeans must have shrunk because they are hugging her hips, showing off her butt nicely.

 

“Oh well, it's not like me and Harry look at each other like that anyways,” she tried telling herself.

 

Grabbing her wand she whispers “cuacha" and her hair instantly dries and curls, coming to rest on her hips. She grabs her makeup bag and throws on some mascara and lip gloss. Satisfied she grabs her purse and walks to the door slipping on the black flats. Stepping out she skips down the hallway excited to see her friend.

 

oOo

 

Walking into the dimly lit room, she sees Harry sitting at the bar and makes her way over to him. He turns and notices her, flashing that brilliant smile her way and she can feel butterflies in her stomach. He stands when she gets close, giving her a tight hug. She returns it, breathing in the scent of his cologne.

 

“What would you like to drink?” He asks. “First ones on me.”

 

“I'll take a scotch, on the rocks, please.”

 

Harry motions for the bartender and yells out “Two scotches on the rocks please.”

 

“So,” Harry began. “You still working for the ministry?”

 

“I am,” Hermione says while nodding. “I just moved to the one in New York. I uh, needed a change of scenery. How about you? Still working as an auror?”

 

Before he answers the bartender comes back with their drinks. He grabs his glass and raises it in the air.

 

“A toast,” he says “for old friends.”

 

Hermione raises her glass

 

“To old friends”

 

They clink them together and take a drink. Hermione felt the familiar burn in her throat as she swallows the amber liquid.

 

“So, I know you're avoiding it, but I have to know Harry. Where is Ginny?”

 

“Straight to the point huh?” Harry snorts. “We are, uh, divorced.”

 

“Oh no, Harry. I'm so sorry.”

 

“Don't be ‘Mione. We were young and grew into different people. Things started going downhill after we all went our separate ways, and plus Ginny felt held down by me. What about you, weren’t you and Cormac a thing?” He asks downing his drink and motioning for two more.

 

Downing her drink to keep up, Hermione sits quietly, wondering where to begin.

 

“Well after I moved, he decided to move with me,” she says while finishing her drink. “Things were great at first like they usually are. So we decided to get married. But then, things started not adding up. He would come in late from work, or make excuses to stay out all weekend. That's when I found out he was sleeping around. So I packed my stuff and moved to a different flat. He tried to say sorry, then blamed me because of work; I told him I wanted a divorce.”

 

“I'm surprised you didn't hex him,” Harry whispers trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Oh, I did. He went around bald for months,” she said through a snicker.

 

She downs the next drink, the burn no longer affecting her. She giggles, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

 

Harry finishes his drink, now trying to keep up with her. He motions for two more but Hermione says “Make them a double, if that's okay.”

 

“Well you heard the lady, make them double please,” he says to the bartender.

 

“So Harry, what are you doing here?” Hermione says and Harry can hear the alcohol taking over in her voice.

 

“I need a vacation. Between work and things with Ginny, I needed a break.”

 

“I understand. That's why, that's why I came. Plus, I wanted to have some fun.” Hermione says, stumbling on her words.

 

The bartender brings the drinks and she downs hers, spilling some on herself. She goes to reach for a napkin just as Harry does for her and her hand brushes him slightly and she can feel tingles starting. Harry looks into her eyes and smiles, “Here let me help.” He takes the napkin and dabs her face.

 

“Thannnnk you, Harreee,” she mumbles.

 

“Maybe we should go back to our rooms. Need me to walk you there?”

 

“Yessss, please. I don't, don't think I can make it on myyyyy own.”

 

Harry stands, stumbling a little. He holds his arm for Hermione who grabs it and slowly stands. They make their way slowly back to Hermione's room, stumbling the whole way. Making it to her door, Hermione pulls out her keycard and tries to get it in. Missing she tries again, finally getting the door to open. She walks in and slips off her shoes, starting to undress, forgetting Harry is there.

 

“Uh ‘Mione what are you doing?”

 

“Sorry Harryyyy, I'm so hot,” she says undressing down to her underclothes, falling when she goes to slip her pants off. She laughs and tries to get up but can't. Harry walks to her and she grabs his shoulder and he helps her up, walking her to her bed. He sits her down and their faces brush. Hermione looks into Harry's eyes and smiles, then Harry leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back, and they slowly fall back, Hermione's legs resting around him. He deepens the kiss and she can feel his bulge against her cotton panties. But then, Hermione comes to her senses.

 

“Harry waitttt. Are you sure you want to do this?” Hermione asks

 

“I am. I've hadddd feelings for you for a long time. but I thought you only liked me as a friend.”

 

“Well if weeee are gonna do thisss, we, we have to be sober. Will you take aaaa sober up potion with me?”

 

“Sure!” he replies moving off Hermione so she can get it. She reaches to the stand beside her bed and opens the drawer. Rummaging through she finally pulls out a purple bottle.

 

“You'll needdd to take two, two full swigs for the effects to wear offfff,” she says while cracking the lid and taking her portion. Shuddering she hands it to Harry who does the same. Within minutes they stop swaying.

 

“Harry, how do you feel?”

 

“Pretty good. I feel like I haven't had a drop to drink.”

 

“Okay, so how do you feel about us now?” she asks sitting up and crossing her legs underneath her.

 

“I still feel the same. I've always liked you, but then Cormac came along so I thought that was it and got with Ginny. But seeing you again had opened back those feelings. Seeing you like this right now, I want you more than ever.”

 

Harry leans over and kisses her lips softly. Hermione is timid at first but finally gives in. She leans back and spreads her legs, Harry resting between them. He breaks the kiss and starts kissing her neck and biting softly. He makes his way down her chest and reaches behind her unclasping her bra.

 

Her breast shake at the sudden movement and Harry takes one in his mouth, licking and sucking gently. Hermione moans with pleasure. He reaches down and slowly glides his fingers across the hem of her underwear finally entering he starts rubbing her sensitive nub, sending goosebumps across Hermione's skin. He picks up speed Hermione gasping and clenching the covers around her.

 

“Hermione, can I taste you?” he asks.

 

“Uhh sure. I've actually, well no one's done _that_ before,” she whispers.

 

“Just lay back and enjoy,” he says before making a trail of kisses down her stomach. He slides down on the bed and grabs her underwear pulling them down slowly. He kisses the inside of her leg softly, slowly making his way to her center. When he finally reaches it he licks her nub slowly, enjoying her taste. He can feel Hermione tense under him and picks up speed and she lets out a stifled moan, so he reaches over and grabs her wand, whispering “Muffliato. Now Hermione let it out. I want to hear those moans from you.”

 

Starting again he swirls his tongue and then inserts it. Licking faster and faster he can feel Hermione growing wetter and wetter. He pushes as deep as he can go, and Hermione grabs his head running fingers through his hair.

 

“Yessss. Please don't stop Harry,”

 

He hits her spot over and over, grabbing her wrists and pinning them beside her, he pulls her closer trying to go deeper. And then Hermione orgasmed loudly, Harry not stopping till she rode it out. Once she's finished he kisses her thigh and makes his way back to her breast nibbling each sensitive nipple.

 

“Are you ready he asks her?”

 

“Yes please, I want to feel you inside me”

 

She grabs his throbbing member and helps him enter her slowly, both of them relishing in the feeling. Once he's fully inside he pulls back out slowly and pushes back inside. He picks up speed and Hermione grabs his back lightly scratching. After a few moments, he takes her hands, and places them above her head holding them down and starts moving faster and harder. They become in sync so when Harry pushes in, Hermione pushes against him, and rolls her hips, making him go deeper.

 

“Just like that,” Hermione moans before climaxing again. Harry can feel the tightness around his cock and comes close to finishing, stopping himself before.

 

“Want to try doggy style, Harry?”

 

Before he could protest Hermione flips over, raising her ass into the air. Harry gives it a playful smack and enters her from behind. He starts slowly, not wanting to hurt her, but Hermione starts doing it for him to make him go faster. He grabs her hips, using her for support. Letting one side go, he reaches around and starts playing with her slit, and she moans loudly. He picks up speed, and starts rubbing her faster and faster.

 

“Harry, yes, please don't stop. I'm so close.” Hermione grabs her hardened nipples and squeezes them.

 

And at those words, Harry came fast and hard, spilling himself inside her. Hermione, feeling the pleasure he was letting out came, tightening around him. Harry leaned down and kissed her spine, slowly removing himself. He moved to lay beside her, and she rested herself on his chest. He kissed her forehead, and they both sat there, panting, high on the orgasms they both had.

 

“Harry, please tell me we can do this again.”

 

“Mione, we can do this any and all day if you like.”

 

Oh really,” Hermione asks. “Well let's see about that.”

 

She crawled over him, walking slowly to the bathroom door. Motioning for him to follow.


End file.
